Whose Dance is it any ways?
by Allycat588
Summary: A dance is coming up. Rouge decides she'll go, but every thing goes nuts when Kitty steps in to help! BIG MISTAKE! And a new anti mutant group! No pairings as of yet. Tell me who you think they should be! And who is this person leaving thease notes? R&R!
1. Shop till you drop!

Hey everyone! SO... this is the part where I yell you to please review, but I think you already I know that from my summary. I ya do that's ok! Just have fun reading if you do have any thoughts please tell me! Thanks you!  
  
{ } are thoughts  
  
" Are speaking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution!  
  
Ok? Now, that we have that straight. I'll stop talking and you can read! Bye! On with the Fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Whose dance is it? Any Ways?!  
  
Chapter one: Shop till you drop!  
  
A normal day at the institute Rouge was sitting in the lounge reading a book. On the other side of the room were Jean, Scott, and some of the other X-men. Rouge looked up from her book every now and then to watch them. { Why am ah even here? Ah should still be in bed I'm still beat because of that danger room lesson Wolverine ran us through last night} She thought. She looked back up from her book to see that they turned off the TV. Jean looked over to her and said, "Hey Rouge wanna go with us to garb some thing to eat?" Rouge sighed and agreed to come along. There wasn't really any thing else for her to do. Wolverine was out again and every one else had their events to attend to. So she said ok. And got up to go with everybody else. They rode in X van since Scott's car was to small for every one to fit in. when the got to the restaurant, every one piled out and rushed in. to eat. Kitty sat by Rouge with Kurt. And Jean Scott and Spike sat on the other side. Every one was eating their food when kitty spoke up and said, "Like, umm... How bout we all go to the mall after this? Like I heard they have a killer sale and stuff. So what you guys think?" Every one looked at each other and nodded yes. "Like cool!" Kitty squealed. After eating and talking about how every one was going to go to the next dance and stuff.  
When they got to the mall Kitty face lit up with excitement. "Oh, oh, oh! Where to go first!" Every one sighed knowing this might have been a bad idea. " Since the dance is coming up why don't we all get ready for it!" Kitty looked at Rouge. "Hey! Let's get you like a make over! And you can go to the dance and have like a blast!" Every one looked over at Rouge. She sighed and said, "awe right, but remember about my powers. Ah have to cover in case I dance with some one." Every smiled at the thought of Rouge not being dressed up as a gothic. "Great!" Kitty said. She took Rouge by her gloved hand and began to lead her away. "Not sop fast Kurt you too!" Rouge yelled and garbed Kurt" Trying to act as if he had some thing to do he told her, "Thiz izn't Zomething I should help with!" He looked other to Scott Spyke and Jean for help. You could tell they were going to laugh out of his look on his face. "Yo, sorry buddy, but you're on your own!" Spyke said laughing in mid sentence. "O boy... I zill get you for thiz!" Kurt yelled as Kitty Pulled Rouge and him away. Still Laughing Spyke turned around and said, "Race you guys to the Video Arcade!" Spyke ran off Jean and Scott looked at each other shrugged and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I know this is really short but I wanted to know if you wanted to see more or not. I kinda need help on the coupling too. What do you guys think? Please tell me if you have any suggestion! Thanks! BYE! 


	2. Kitty's Shopping Spree!

Hey Y'all what's up? Sorry this took so long to update little bit of a writer block. We all get em. Thanks for the reviews. Even though I only got two so far! (Lol) I knew I didn't write that well. Okay then. I guess I'll just keep it going for my enjoyment! Well Thanks for reading I hope you like it! Please don't flame me! I beg of you!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask you know the answer...  
  
Now that is over with ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Kitty's shopping spree!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Mall  
  
All over  
  
"Hmm... what do you think Kurt? Red or Blue?" Kitty said looking over at Kurt holding up a pair of shoes. Rogue was standing there in a dress that was all black but had hints of blue and red simmer to it.  
  
Kurt shrugged and said to her, "I Have zo idea! I'm Not A GIRL!" All that day it took kitty to pick out the perfect out fit for the dance coming up. Yet they were all still they're at the mall.  
  
"Fine! I just asked! Like god you're suck a meanie!" She said rolling her eyes. Rogue sat there not daring to say a word. No way in hell was she going to tell Kitty to calm down. She's been on a spree trying to get Rogue all dressed up for the dance, but she still had no date.  
  
"I am not a jerk!" Kurt yelled back at her.  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"You both are! Now y'all stop it before ah knock you guys in to next week!" Rogue screamed. Making the whole mall echo. Every one froze. The manager look like she was going to faint. Kitty looked a Kurt. And Kurt looked back at her. And the started laughing as hard as they could. "Y'all think that's funny huh? Well ah am outta' here!" Rogue said then started to walk away to the cash register.  
  
"Wait Rogue, ha ha ha ha, We're s ha o ha r ha r ha y! Kurt said in the middle of his laughter. They got up and looked at her.  
  
"Now if y'all can speak English..." Rogue said to them. Rogue was on her last nerve of patience. She has been there all day and still had to get her homework done. "Well..."  
  
"I said we were sorry." Kurt told her. "You just was so funny yelling like that!" Kitty nodded her head in agreement to him.  
  
"Ah am going home. So if you want a ride let's go." Kitty tried to protest but Rogue shot her a looked that told her they'd leave with her or not. "Let's all go home." Rogue said then walked out the door. Kitty and Kurt following close behind her. Rouge put the bags of clothes and other odd and ends in the trunk and got in to the x van. Kurt sat in the back and Kitty sat in the front of the van.  
  
"Thank god were zoing home!" Kurt sighed in relief. "I Zhought I was going to zie in zhere!" Kitty and Rogue looked at each other. Rogue agreed. Kitty didn't know why they don't like shopping, but that wasn't the problem shopping with Kitty is what their afraid of. "Letz get out of zere!" Kurt said impatiently. They pulled out of the parking lot and head home, to the institute for gifted youngsters.  
  
As they headed down the road Kitty decide to start up a conversation. "So like umm, who are you going to the dance with, Rogue? Rogue shrugged indicating that she didn't have any one. "Oh really can I...."  
  
"No, kitty" Rouge said before she could even start.  
  
"But"  
  
"No"  
  
Kitty gave up and turned her attention to Kurt. "So fur ball who are you going with?" Kitty asked, knowing the answer to that. But she had to talk she was so bored.  
  
"I'm going with Amanda. She'z Real Excited about it." Kurt answered.  
  
"That's cool! I don't know whom I want to go with. Lance asked me a couple of days ago... But I don't know. I do owe him an other dance since the last dance was messed up by those weird monster things." Kitty said looking over at Kurt while she said that.  
  
"Oh zo you know it wazn't my fault! Zhat weird gizmo on me did it!" Kurt protested.  
  
"I know, but it's funny when you get mad you get your weird accent. You know that one where you go all like zike thiz" She said giggling.  
  
"Zhat'z zot funny!" Kurt yelled. He squeaks then cover his mouth with his hands.  
  
"See you know it's funny!" Kitty giggled.  
  
"You know she does have a point I think it's very amusing too." Rogue added.  
  
"Rogue! Zot you too!" Kurt yelped. He put his hands over his face. "Argh! I hate thiz!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Aww, come on Kurt like lighten up!" Kitty Replied to him with a cheery voice. "Just have some fun!" Kitty giggled with Kurt sighing as in agreement and Rogue rolling her eyes. "This is gonna be a long weekend..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What'd you say Rogue?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Oh nothin' just thinkin' out load." Rogue said. "Ok we're home, and Kurt do us a favor and poof that stuff in to our rooms." Rogue said eyeing him. "Now..."  
  
"Fine! Okay, zish! Don't go all psycho on me!" And with Kurt saying that he grabbed the entire bag and disappeared in a blue cloud of smoke.  
  
"Like what's his problem?" Kitty asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
"He has rogue-phobia!" A voice said. It was spike coming out to the car. "Dude, you guys been gone for a long time. I guess Kitty was on a spree huh?" He said trying not to smirk.  
  
"Ha ha, like very funny Spike!" Kitty pouted then turned around with her ponytail whipping Spikes face and stomped off.  
  
"What's her problem!? Miss postal! Man some times she worse than yo... I mean... uh... Scott... Yeah Scott! That's who!"  
  
"Sure... Get outta here before everyone starts to call you spike_less! Got it!" Rogue manatoned.  
  
"Okaythenuhbyethen!" He gibbered quite as he could then dashed out the door.  
  
Why me? At least I can go to my room and sleep... She thought to her self. "Awww... Man I am so tired." Soon as Rogue got to her room and start to relax the professor called for them.  
  
X-Men come to Creibro, now. We have a problem.   
  
"Ah MAN..." Rogue sighed. "Who needs sleep any ways" She got up and trudged out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
So SORRY for the long wait! Don't kill me! * Angry readers come up looking very mad. * Uhh hi guys... heh heh. This is gonna hurt huh? * They nod* Oh boy, here we go. * Hold up hands and starts to shake* Please not the face! Not the face! (Lol) No but really I'm sorry. I'm working on to many stories! This is the last one to update then I have to go all over again! But I'll update Really soon I promise! So don't go mob me or any thing, okay? Oh tell me what you think of this story so far. Got any ideas for pairing? I don't so you tell me! Majority rules so tell me who to pair whom with whom! Well till next chapter! Buh-Bye! 


	3. Thinking

Reviewer: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you all have great ideas! I am adding a little bit of Kittylance into the mix and some other couples as well. Yet, i can't make up my mind on a date for Rogue! What do you guys think?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: evolution.

ON WITH THE FIC!

{} Are thoughts.

Are Sounds.

[ ] Are jesters.

Chapter 3: Thinking

Rogue walked into the X-men briefing room. Scott, Jean, Kurt, kitty, Evan, and the others were already there. All were talking about the dance coming up. "Man, where's the professor? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Bobby said.  
  
"He most likely found out about you putting the super glue in Logan's after shave!" Amara teased.  
  
"Who put what in my after shave!!!" A very load and low vow yelled.  
  
"Heh, heh. Thanks a lot Amara!" Bobby glared.  
  
Logan was slowing pacing him self to Bobby. Bobby started to sweat. Last time he played a prank on kitty but that wasn't too big of a deal the pink hair matched he sweater. {Man, I think I went too far this time...} Bobby shook a little and Logan started walking a little faster.  
  
"Bub, You better start running out of that door when this meeting is over!" Logan told him.  
  
Gulp   
  
{I'm so dead}  
  
The professor rolled in and looked at each student in the face. "Student, I thank you all for coming. A new organization has just came up. It as known as N.A.M.A. National Anti Mutant Assertion. I need you to be aware of your surroundings, much more than usual. Now that we're public about mutants, I believe that they shall be giving us a visit soon." The professor paused a moment and gazed at the students he dared for with all of his life. "Their mission is to rid all mutants of the world..." With that all of the room went silent.  
  
Logan stood in the corner kneeling his head down. Even he had nothing to add to this. {I can't let these kids mess up or it may be the kid's life.}  
  
{Logan, I want you to train them to night. Not just on fighting make sure to let them know how to be aware of they danger to come...} The professor telepathy to talk to him. Logan opened his eyes and nodded to him.  
  
"Alright, you heard him. Tonight we're going 2 hours longer on training to night and don't think about trying to play sick..." Logan eyed Kurt and Evan. "So I'll see you in about a few hours..." Logan told them. He turned around. "And Bobby? I'll give you five minutes then you better run. And the training for you tonight is going to be very fun... For me at least." With that Logan walked out of the room only to return to an empty one. "Looks like this is going to be fun..." Wolverine muttered to him self. {Why can't these people just stop hunting us like animals, well if they want an animal, they'll end up regretting ever coming here.} Logan walked out of the room to look for his victims. {This is going to be a long night}  
  
Later that night in Rogue's Room   
  
After a long night of intense training Rogue sat on her bed staring off in to space. "Ah am so tired" Rogue sighed to her self. "Why does this all hav to happen now? Maybe I shouldn't go to the dance any ways. Too much work for mah likin's. " Rogue quietly got up form her bed and walked out on her balcony. She looked off in to the distance thinking of a life that she could have as some one else.  
  
"Rogue!!!" A high pitched voice squealed. "Like I found the coolest necklace for you!" Kitty walked in the room hold a magazine, yet to see the room was empty. "Rogue?" Kitty looked around.  
  
"Ah'm out here..." Rogue told Kitty. Kitty walked out where Rogue was standing.  
  
"Hey, why are you out here?" Kitty asked her.  
  
Rogue looked over to kitty. "Nothing' really, just thinking'." Rogue said.  
  
"Oh, cool." Kitty smiled at rogue. They sat in silence for a while till Kitty spoke up. "What do you think that new anti mutant group is going to do?" Rogue didn't answer. "Rogue?"  
  
"O Ah'm sorry, I don't know..." Rogue told her the truth she didn't know. "Ah've been thinking' maybe ah shouldn't go to the dance." With that said Kitty gave her a mean look.  
  
"Like no way! You need to go! Come on!" Kitty pouted. "Listen think about it okay? And have you thought of a date for the dance yet?" Kitty smiled. "Are you sure you don't need any..."  
  
"No..." Rogue monotones.  
  
"But... you didn't even let me finish." Kitty looked at her.  
  
"Ah can find me a date, now so I don't need your help!" Rogue told kitty.  
  
"Like okay. I'll leave but you need to lighten' up a bit!" Kitty spoke. And with that she walked out of rogue room.  
  
Rogue heard the door shut behind kitty. She left the balcony and returned to her bed. "Hmmm.... Sleep." She dropped down on her bed and looked at her table beside her bed. On the Table was a card. "Damn swamp rat, was in mah room again. And with that she fell asleep, yet only did she know she was being watched.

SO what do you guys think? Tell me any thoughts on my development in the story. Thanks agian for the reviewers who gave me great thoughts! And please do reviewer it'd help me out alot! Thanks! Till next chapter!

Allycat588


	4. Alittle note

Well hey sorry for the wait this isn't my best work and I've been out having some fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own em'.  
  
are sounds  
{ } are sounds  
[ ] Are jesters  
  
Chapter 4: A little note.  
  
"KITTY!!! NO!!! GET OUT OF MAH ROOM!!!" Rogue yelled.  
  
Kitty stood in the room holding up a curling iron and a brush. "But, I just wanna like help you out rogue!"  
  
"Ah don't want no more of your help! Now out!" A steaming rogue yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
"Okay like god! Don't go all postal on me!" Kitty rolled her eyes and phased through the door. On the other side Evan and Kurt were listening in on the little feud. Kitty wasn't really looking where she was going she had her head turned toward Rogue with a tongue stuck out.  
  
All Together: (kitty, Kurt, And Evan) Whoa! Hey! Like Oww!  
  
All of the mutant teens were on the floor out side of rogue's door. "Didn't ah tell ya to go..." Rogue looked down at the threesome on the floor. "Away... Why can't I just be left alone! Argh!" And with that Rogue slammed the door. On the other side you could swore you hear a few bones crunch. Rogue plopped down on her bed and grabbed her stereo remote and turned to one of her favorite CDs and just laid back in to her bed to listen.  
  
On the Other side of the door   
  
"Man, I never knew Rogue was that strong! I should have never have let you talk me in to thiz!" Kurt muttered holding his nose.  
  
"Like you two, shouldn't haven't even been there in the first place!" Kitty pouted! She got up and started to walk away. "Like, now I'm going to have a huge bruise on my but! That really hurt! That a lot guys!" Kitty gave a death glare and walked down the hall.  
  
Evan looked a Kurt and smiled. "Heh, heh. Umm... yeah... Hungry my treat!"  
  
This caught Kurt attention. "Cool with me!" And with that they both walked off.  
  
Back to Rogue   
  
{Man, the dance is going to be here soon and I'm still ain't got no date.} She looked in her mirror. She put her hands on the bottom of her chin. She sat there staring off at her reflection. Rogue sat in thought. {Scott? No he's with Jean... Bobby? No I'd think I'd rather die first. Evan? No he's going with that one girl from the skate park... Maybe... no I'd nevea go with him.} Rogue sat and thought for the longest time. Till she yelled out of nowhere. "God, AH HATE THIS!" She yelled at the top of her voice. The whole mansion seamed to hear some one yelling... Rogue sat back down in her chair. {This is hopeless...} "Why did ah even agree to go on this thing!" She sat in her own daydream wondering what it'd be like to touch some one. To feel their skin's warmth and find what a kiss felt like...  
  
Knock, Knock   
  
"Who's there?" Rogue waited a few minutes and the knock came again. She got out of the chair and walked to the door. "I SAID WHO'S..." She looked around... "... There?" No body stood at the doorway. A note sat on the floor. {What is this?} Rogue picked it up and begun to read...  
  
Hey I hoped you like this little gay chapter of this fic I promise the next chapter will be much longer. And can you guys tell me who's the note from? But if you guys know SHHH wait for the next chapter and don't ruin it or the other readers! Well till my next chapter! Alright? Okay then! Buh-bye!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU! 


	5. The admirer

This is REALLY SHORT! SO SORRY! But I need you guys to tell me who with who! Thanks! I've been having a really weird time lately. Family issues! Happy Reading.

.

.

.

Reviewers;

Lesterbabe: Sorry! I didn't mean to make that a cliffy! Or maybe I did? (lol) But any ways enjoy!

RouGeY: Hmmm... Mabye I will.... All I cant say is im leaning towards it!

Alexutza: Well Guess and tell mr who it is! If your right I'll give you candy!

Redeyes813: Okay! Okay! SO many people want the romy! But Will it happen?! Hmmm...? Wait and find out soon!

Lucas'sgirl: Whoa! Thanks for the opinion! I hope you keep liking this fic!

.

Rogue opened the letter and read it for the 3rd time that night...

'_Rogue,_

_You are an amazing person and I want you to be by my side at the dance... Will you go with some one like me? A beauty such as your self deserves more... So why do I bother? Because I won't give up... on such a divine creature from above... If you do want to meet me and find out who this admirer is... Go to the gazebo with a letter from you with you're answer. Lay it on the bench... and you will get a reply very soon..._

_Love,_

_Admirer'_

Rogue still couldn't believe it. Somebody liked rogue? How? why her? Was this some mean joke? She couldn't think. But should she reply? Rogue got up out of her bed slowly not waking kitty who slept soundly in her bed. Rogue reached her desk. She took out note book and papar. She sat back down at her bed and begun to write... A few minutes later she realized she needed to go some where else to write this letter. But where?

.

Don't hurt me! More will come! As long as I got you guys reading my fic! Thanks!


End file.
